Dog Fighters
Dog Fighters is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of Galactic Alliance. They're the Alien-like Dogs from Planet Canid and finest air squadron and commandos of the Galactic Air Force, fighting against General Serpine and his Canid Syndrome Air Forces. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Captain Shepard "Hunter" Raymond and Captain Walker "Falcon" Weskerson are the two best ace fighter pilots that Canidian Planetary Air Force has to offer. They both graduated at the same academy and they got into separate ways. During the first day of their career, Captain Raymond was one of last members of the Retriever Squadron when he was attacked by air pirates after their mission was completed. But when his fighter jet was severely hit and ejected himself, he accidentally parachuted down into the trenches between the borders but this is the first time when he fought a lone Canidian Syndrome Warrior and learned one thing for all the pilots: survival. Soon after the civil war is over, Captain Raymond was promoted and chose to lead his new squadron, consisted with special ace pilots and commandos. 'Two Squadrons are better than one' Captain Raymond has become the leader of the Red Squadron known as the Rovers and they were sent into war on the Canidian Syndrome Invaders in the troubled colonial region on Planet Cerberus with the assistance of the Blue Squadron,the Blue Streak, led by his friend, Captain Weskerson. The two squadrons battled together as they've carried out their successful missions, taking out the enemy defenses, repelled the invaders, and route out the Invaders, from air to their boots on the battlefield. Their names and fame were spread like wildfire in the sky as they defeated the ruthless Felisian Air Forces during the battle of Planet Mus; crushed the Syndrome insurgency at Planet Crocodillia; and eradicated the pirates at the war-torn colonial moon on Planet Lupus. The two closed-friends are getting along very well because Captain Weskerson also chosen to lead his new squadron after he rescued the refugees behind the trenches of war zone. It seems they shared the same common things in the past. 'Into the Planet of Packs' Six months later, when they received the distress signal from the desert planet of Den, the two squadrons were sent into investigate the source and verify the signal. But when entered Planet Den's airspace, they were ambushed by unknown enemy anti-air guns but they managed to dodge the bullets and eliminated the threat down below. But with their fighter jets damaged, they decided to go investigate the location of the distress signal in the valley by foot until they discovered horrified and bloodied battlefield where dead warriors of two sides, one is from the Syndromes and the other is from the Wolfhound Tribe and Bulldog Tribe. As they were looking for the source of the signal, they found a survivor from the Wolfhounds and helped him up then begin searching any survivor they can find. After they found few survivors and brought them to the shelter, they were told by them that the signal was meant to force them to lure the squadrons into a trap; even worse, it was the plan of the Canidian Syndrome Invaders' leader, General Harrok "Parvo" Serpine. What they were up is the squadrons are going to find out at the Valley of the Packs where the answer might be there. On the next day after they sent the message to the Planetary Air Force, they travelled to the Valley of the Packs in warriors' outfit to find the answer while keeping on low profile. When they arrived, they were amazed when they saw all the tribal packs were gathered while some were living there as their home for very long time. Then they saw somebody acting suspicious and heading to the tavern where the Wolf Pirates are gathered there while the hooded tribesmen are heading back to their hideout so they're going to follow them by splitting up into teams: Captain Raymond and Captain Weskerson are following the hooded tribesmen; the Red Squadron members, Sport, Sparrow, Rough, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Fluffy, Spot, and Snuggle, are going to find the two tribes to get help; and the Blue Squadron, Ace, Polo, Mirage, Pitbull, Reinaert, Scuba, Fixer, Scavenger, Marco, and Coyote are going to the tavern to infiltrate the suspicious location. The Red Squadron are searching around at the main square to find the two tribes that they were involved war against the Syndromes but they have no luck until they found information from one of friendly tribal warriors. They were told that they were hiding in the canyon walls, further away from the square, and followed the signs of red and blue footprint of the Wolfhound and the Bulldog. As they found them, they saw them scared, weaken, and feared by General Serpine's ambitions as well refused to fight back due the small numbers of fighters and lack of fighting spirit. However, the Red Squadron helped them and trained few of volunteers from the Wolfhounds and Bulldogs in order to get them fight back and they did. The Red Squadron finally found some fighters for their need of assistance. The Blue Squadron found the tavern where they followed him but it's heavily guarded by the wolfs pirates; only wolfs may enter the tavern and Scavenger is the only one who can pass by the guards while the others infiltrated the back of the tavern. Scavenger entered inside the tavern without any incident and saw the suspicious wolf pirate warrior then he followed him. Meanwhile, the Blue Squadron have entered the back of the tavern and discovered the stockpiles of weapon caches, using for personal wars. As they knocked out the wolf pirate soldier, Coyote uses his disguise and he and Mirage went to help Scavenger while others are snooping around to uncover their evil plan. And just in time, Coyote helped Scavenger to gain access while Mirage uses his psychic charm to manipulate her foes as well buying time to uncover their plan. They followed one wolf pirate to the meeting room while knocking out the guards until they overheard about their evil plan: they're going to eradicate all of their enemies and seizing over every tribes' homeland in the planet and transforming into a dictatorship. And just before they were about to escape when they were compromised, they captured the wolf pirate they followed by force and fought their way out in a gun fight. But lucky for them, Mirage manipulated the pirates and causing them into a bar brawl then she regrouped with her allies. Even better, as they were fighting the pirates off, friendly reinforcements from the Red Squadron have arrived to help them and escaped to their ships at the valley where they've interrogated the wolf pirate with his connection of General Serpine. And finally, Captain Raymond and Captain Weskerson have located the hooded warriors' hideout at the caves but not only a cave that they've entered, it was a military-made structure around the valley. They've infiltrated the base and discovered a massive fighter jets inside the hanger with unconventional weapons such as chemical weapons and laser-based super weapons. As they sneaked to the command center, they encountered the Syndrome leader, General Serpine, and his second-in-command, Greena "Groomer" Felan. Before they were about to capture them, the Syndrome base was attacked by the Wolfhounds and Bulldogs warriors, guided by the Red and Blue Squadrons, as well the other tribes of the valley. Although they failed to capture them, they did to foil their scheme by destroying their half of fighter jets in the hanger, kill or capture the Syndrome soldiers, disrupting unconventional weapons. With the valley is liberated, the Squadrons returned to their base to report the situation. 'Operation Dawn of Dogs' After the details was given to the Planetary Air Force, the Squadrons have a new mission. Their mission was to defeat General Serpine and his army of Syndrome Air Force in the Inner Rings where the Galactic Alliance is defending Planet Mus, Planet Aves, and Planet Catus and capture their leaders. The battle was fierce and hard but they managed to push them back from where they belong on each planet. After defending Planet Catus and defeated Felan, they battled the Syndrome Air Force in space then raided General Serpine's capital ship and fought their way in by foot after they landed on the hanger bay and jumped out from their jets. Corridor after corridor, they've secured each vital point to weaken the capital ship's defenses and capture every sector in it and they've reached the bridge where General Serpine is expecting the two captains. Captain Raymond was challenged by his nemesis in a one-on-one intensive light-sword fight while the others are holding the remaining Canidian Syndrome forces off. But then, Captain Raymond slipped off to the floor and was about to be defeated but Captain Weskerson saved and they fought against General Serpine in two-on-one battle then defeated and captured him as they forced him to surrender and end the war. With General Serpine and Felina in custody, the Red and Blue Squadron returned their home planet to a Heroes' Welcome. The squadrons were rewarded with Medal of Honor, Bravery, and Valor for their incredible aerial and ground combat experience, and dubbed the united squadrons "Dog Fighters". They shall be remembered by all as they fly over the stars and defending any hostile forces in the galaxy. 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, the Dog Fighters was involved to defeat the Monarchs for saving the Earth from being conquered and helped the Deadly Alliance. After the Monarchs' defeat, they received contacts from Area 51 and headed there. When they arrived, it was the Galactic Alliance who contacted them and were joined the UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance after being thanked for saving the planet. 'Team Members' 'Red Squadron: The Rovers' Captain Shepard "Hunter" Raymond A Golden Retriever who was dedicated the pilot from Canidian Planetary Air Force now decorated leader of his squadron. Since he joined the Air Force with his friend and colleague, Weskerson, after he passed the tests at the academy, Raymond led his first squadron and completed his several missions he carried out and he now leads the Red Squadron as the Captain of the Rovers. He piloted his own jet, the Golden Retriever II, named after his late-father's first star-fighter jet. Calvin "Sport" Karpenter A Blue Dog mix who is the rookie of the Rovers Squadron. Outside of the space dogfight, he's very good with sport such as swimming, basketball, and sprinting. On the battlefield, he's the team's communicator and technician. He pilots his classic jet, the Thrill Dog. Stork "Sparrow" Wilost A Terrier Dog who was a famous space lone pirate. With his true color revealed to the Galactic Alliance, he was enlisted and became the best and yet most wise-cracking elite space ranger for the team, even the Rovers Squadron. He pilots his trustworthy star-fighter jet, the Black Tag. Eva "Rough" Colleenton A Rough Collie with the British accent who is the team's close-quarter combatant expert. A tough fighter, Colleenton can take on heavy thugs anywhere she goes. She pilots the star-fighter jet-like Euro Typhoon, the Rough Hound. Hans "Blitz" Doberstein A Doberman with the strong German accent who is the strongest pilot of the Rovers Squadron. He destroyed the enemy bases and fighters single-handed during the battle and mission. He also fight with his massive strength on enemy combatants because he was a pit fighter champion. He pilots the powerful combat star-fighter jet, the Raider's Claw. Alexei "Exile" Huskinski A Siberian Husky with an Russian accent who has been exiled for years until he was joined with Captain Raymond's Squadron. A cunning cold warrior, Alexei has a special weapons of Cryo-Technology such as Cryo-Missiles. He pilots the Russian styled star-fighter jet, the Blizzard Storm. Stevie "Shag" Sheepdogski A Polish Lowland Sheepdog who's the team's carrier as he pilot his own gigantic space fighter jet with enough capacity to fit in for weapons and supplies for the allies. He's also good chess player. He pilots the multirole star-fighter jet, the Barrel Carriage. Ricky "Muzzle" Scoutweiler A Rotweiler who was a scientist apprentice now a fighter pilot to the team. He's also called as "Scout" because he can scout anywhere he sees traps, anti-air guns and Surface-to-Air Missiles on the ground, and detecting incoming enemy ground forces and location their hostile bases. He also drops his special non-lethal weapons such as EMP Bombs, Beacon Bombs, and Deweaponization Missiles. He pilots his super jet, the Muzzler. Simon "Fluffy" Spinalton A Spaniel who was a rock band member from his hometown and enlisted to join the Canid Planetary Air Force. He's the team's rockstar who has a special weapon known as the Pyro-Tech Bombs and Missiles. He pilots his own special jet, the Rockin' Doggie. Daniel "Spot" Daltonson A Dalmatian who was a fireman of Planet Canid now the team's search and rescue pilot. He has special weapons for the rescue missions such as Carpet Water Bombs to defuse the flames and the Extinguisher Missiles. He pilots his own jet, the Spotting Shot. Jean-Pierre "Snuggle" Canicheel A Poodle with a French accent who is the team's expert of weapons. A charming genius Alien-like Dog, Canicheel has a special fighter jet he called "La Griff" and one special bombs and missiles known as the Vortex. 'Blue Squadron: The Blue Streak' 'Captain Walker "Falcon" Weskerson' A Blue Golden Retriever with a cool space sunglasses who is the coolest pilot of his own squadron. He's a friend and colleague of Captain Raymond. 'Davy "Ace" Rogerson' A German Shepard who was a professional con-artist and the ace mercenary pilot from his former air squadron. He's now a member of Captain Weskerson's Squadron as he has many special weapons from his previous squadrons. 'Louise "Polo" Danchdog' A Dachshund who is the team's engineer and Davy's sidekick. Louise's nickname made him a double team with Pedro's nickname, Marco, as Marco Polo Unit. His special weapons are the Reparation Missile which it can repair only to his allies, the Scrap Bombs which it can causes collateral damages on the enemy, and the Magnet Gunship that it allows him to steal the parts from enemy fighter jets. 'Evelyn "Mirage" Meilyn' A female Afghan Dog professional Psi-pilot to the team who has the power of mind-bending and mind-control as well looking through their minds. She piloted her own fighter jet, the Vanquish, specialized with creating illusions to her foes and fires with Psi-Missiles, capable to take control the enemy jets while switching sides to friendlies. 'Barry "Pitbull" Bullrog' A British Bulldog was a undisputed boxer now the undisputed pilot of the team. The unstoppable ace fighter has his strong reputation as a team player with a badass attitude who piloted his jet called "the Pit of Doom", hence of his special weapon called the Pitfall Bombers, specialized for ground attack. 'Marcus "Reinaert" Redfox' A cunning Fox swordsman and pilot who has the royal blood through his veins because of he's the son of the royal fighter pilot. He followed his father's footsteps as he inherited the fighter jet, the McCloud, and joined forces with Canidian Planetary Air Force. He has special weapons called the Royal Rapid Rockets, allowing to on-lock multiple targets on the air and on the ground at the same time. 'Mack "Scuba" Diverdog' A Hyena who is a good swimmer and diver during his life as a scavenger in day-offs. But as a fighter pilot, he's the team's aquatic fighter as he piloted his aquatic fighter jet, the Barracuda, specialized to fly underwater and fires with a special weapon, the Aqua Torpedoes, capable to destroy the enemy ships but it can also drop the torpedoes as bombers. 'Willy "Fixer" Shankal' A Jackal who was the engineer from the colonial air base now a special fighter pilot. During his life as the engineer, he can fix anything in minutes with the right proper tools while he builds his own fighter jet, nicknamed "the Repairer", and modified his special weapon, specialized to repair his allies and weaken enemy aircrafts during combat. After he impressed to the high officials during his demonstration, he was recruited by the Planetary Air Force and joined forces with Captain Weskerson's squadron as the team's engineer pilot. 'Decker "Scavenger" Wolfkenson' A Wolf who was a mercenary ace fighter pilot from his tribe now a member of the Blue Squadron. He was also a former member of the expedition team from Planet Lupus who survived the attack with his own fighter jet, the Star-Wolf, and joined the Blue Squadron for his payback on Wolf Pirates. 'Pedro "Marco" Chiliwana' A Chihuahua who is the team's little scout pilot. He piloted his little but fastest fighter jet, La Nino Uno (The Little One), and specialized for creating decoys to the enemy. He's also the part of the double-team unit, Marco Polo unit. 'Clayton "Coyote" Latranos' A Coyote who is the team's professional spy and trickster. A charming hotshot ace pilot who piloted his own fighter jet, the Trickster, specialized to fool his enemies by disguising himself and his jet as one of them. Don't let his appearances fool you. 'Galleries' Dog Fighters' Star-Fighter Jets.jpg|Squadrons' Star-Fighter Jets Dog Fighters Alter Outfits.jpg|Their Alter Outfits 'Inspirations' * The teams' outfit and looks are very inspired from Nintendo's Star Fox Series. * The Red Squadron members are looked very resemblance from Kids WB's Road Rovers. The Red Squadron's name, the Rovers, is also named after the show's last name. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance